


A Misunderstanding

by greygerbil



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta are a couple, but each for their own reasons thought they would not be able to sleep together. They find out they were both wrong.





	

For as many winding, rocky roads that his life had taken, Genji was now happier than anyone for where his path had led him. When he had first met Zenyatta, he had been full of rage that the omnic monk had allowed Genji to unload onto him, an innocent and patient lightning rod for all of Genji’s frustrations. Then, Genji would never have thought that he could feel more complete like he was now, half machine and half man, than he ever had as a full human. Zenyatta, however, had always seen the potential in him. He had first shown him peace, then purpose; and eventually, love, which Genji was still not entirely sure he deserved.

It had been two months since Genji had broken down and confessed his attraction and, instead of being sent away with gentle words to cool his head, Zenyatta had happily welcomed him. They had lived and travelled together before, but, subtle as the changes were, Genji was ecstatic for them. He would stir an exasperatedly amused Zenyatta from his meditation by grabbing his orbs out of the air and placing kisses on them with scarred lips. When nightmares plagued him, Zenyatta would lie by his side, not, perhaps, a soft presence, but glowing with the same diffuse warmth that his healing orb emitted, and Genji took comfort in placing his hand on his chest and feeling the machinery underneath whirr with almost imperceptible life. When they had been to see Mount Fuji, as Zenyatta had said he wished to do, Genji had put his arm around Zenyatta’s slim waist as they looked at the mighty mountain in the distance and, electrified by Zenyatta’s open wonder and admiration, thought himself whole.

The fact that he couldn’t sleep with Zenyatta really paled in front of all this. Genji wanted him, but he could see that, for his simplistic beauty, Zenyatta was a relatively crudely built omnic, without even facial features and showing a lot of exposed joints and wiring, unlikely to have the parts necessary or a way to experience lust. The few times Genji had heard him talk about sex in relation to the Shambali believes, he had made himself sound like an outsider to the topic.

But for as much of his body that Genji had lost, he did still have his manhood, so it would have been asking too much of him that he didn’t indulge his imagination from time to time. Knowing that Zenyatta was outside of their hotel room in the stone garden, meditating at the side of a small koi pond, Genji saw his chance one mild summer evening as he laid back on the Japanese futons that were spread out on the tatami mats. Usually, Zenyatta, who did not need to sleep, would only come back late at night to check if Genji was resting peacefully, so he had the room to himself when the weather was nice enough for the omnic to stay outside.

Though Zenyatta might not have been able to participate in reality, Genji’s fantasy was not bound by such limits and consequently, he never had to let his thoughts stray from his master. As he took himself in hand, he imagined rubbing himself against the smooth metal of Zenyatta’s thigh, being embraced with his gentle arms as he whispered dirty words against the wiring of Zenyatta’s neck. He liked to imagine Zenyatta just as affected as himself, his calm resolve shaken apart under Genji’s hands. It used to be he was a good lover and he still remembered some of his old tricks, but he had no desire to test them on anyone but Zenyatta now.

He was just drowning himself in the fantasy when he heard the whispering slide of the door. His eyes opened just in time to see Zenyatta in the doorway and, though he had no expression, there was surprise in the taut, still way he held his body.

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to interrupt,” he said, shock threading into his mechanically hollow voice. “It just started raining – I’ll leave you to yourself.”

“No, I,” Genji, adult man in his thirties that he was, found himself stammering like a teenager, “I’m sorry, please come in. I won’t continue with you here.”

The expressionless gaze met him once more.

“I will return later.”

Hastily, Zenyatta turned and floated away.

-

They were sitting in silence at the kotatsu in the morning. Though Zenyatta did not eat, he had said he enjoyed Genji’s company as well as putting his mechanical limbs under the thick blanket that covered the low table (‘the former almost as much as the latter,’ he had teased when he had told him). Zenyatta had returned sometime during the night after Genji had fallen asleep, which meant it must have been very late. He had not finished that evening, but rather spent it worrying into the late hours whether he had left a bad impression on his master.

“I have a question for you, Genji.”

Finally, Zenyatta spoke, which, while he had somewhat dreaded it, Genji preferred greatly to getting nothing.

“Anything.”

Putting aside the chopsticks, Genji looked at him across the table. He hadn’t been eating, anyway.

“You said you had many partners in your youth.”

It was something he had once confessed to Zenyatta, but the omnic had taught him not to be ashamed for the rather harmless activity of seeking fun with willing participants, even if it now seemed like part of a youth idly wasted to Genji. However, he imagined that now that Genji was Zenyatta’s lover, that information came under a whole different kind of scrutiny.

“I assure you, I’m nothing like that anymore,” Genji was quick to say, leaning over the table. “I have only eyes for you. I don’t care about it.”

Sex was a pastime he enjoyed, but it was not worth losing Zenyatta over.

“I don’t doubt your faith,” Zenyatta said and cocked his head just slightly, adjusting the seat of his hands in his lap. Genji believed him, but could see from the small gestures that there was something more on his mind, so he waited.

“I was wondering, considering you seem to have enjoyed it in the past, why you do not want to sleep with me?” Zenyatta continued, after halting briefly.

Genji just stared at him.

“I used to think you were simply not comfortable enough with your new body and I didn’t want to push you. But now – is it that you are not attracted to omnics? You were, after all, born human. Still, I am sure there is something I could do for -”

“You can have sex?”

Now it was Zenyatta’s turn to fall quiet. They looked at each other.

“I feel like we may have fallen prey to miscommunication. Or a complete lack thereof, I should say,” Zenyatta said, eventually, and there was just a little hint of laughter hiding in his voice.

Genji looked him up and down

“Why do you even have the… parts?” he burst out. Zenyatta’s build was so to the point and without much extravagance, it seemed a strange addition.

“I assume, like everything else, they were build to be utilised by an owner,” Zenyatta said evenly. “They are probably not as aesthetically pleasing as those of omnics constructed specifically for the purpose, but I know they can perform their function.”

A shiver worked down Genji’s spine as Zenyatta spoke, pulling synthetic muscles taut in his back. Zenyatta had taught him how to control his anger, but every once in a while his old self would shine through. The thought of someone seeing Zenyatta as nothing but a random masturbation toy, to be used because nothing of higher quality was around at the moment, made what blood was left in his body boil.

“You weren’t – no one did…”

“No.”

Allowing the relief to cool him, Genji nodded his head. He got up and, under the gaze of Zenyatta’s unblinking eyes, rounded the table and sat down next to him.

“I thought you wouldn’t be able to participate, so I didn’t want to bother you. But I’ve been thinking of nothing but you when I pleasured myself,” Genji said, boldly.

“I am not selfish enough to want to claim all of your imagination for myself,” Zenyatta said mildly, although Genji thought he could hear that Zenyatta was just a bit pleased. When there was no expression to rely on, you could learn to read a voice very well.

“When you said that you wouldn’t continue with me in the room, I took that the wrong way,” his master added, slowly.

It had really been meant as a sign of basic respect, but now that Genji considered it from Zenyatta’s point of view, he saw what had gone awry. Perhaps Zenyatta, suddenly confronted with the fact that his partner still had an active sex drive, had hoped to be invited to join him and then was instead told that he was of no use for that. Even long after setting aside the brashness of his youth, Genji knew that if he had been in that position, his pride would have been dented.

Right now, however, it was doing very well because Zenyatta had just implicitly admitted that he had been hurt by Genji’s lack of interest, which meant that he wanted him. Since they were partners, it should have been a given, but Genji could hardly believe his luck, considering he had always thought he would just live without that part of a relationship.

He settled his hand on Zenyatta’s chest to feel the slight warmth its inner workings produced, a sign of vitality to him as much as a beating heart.

“Would you like to join me now?”

“Wouldn’t you rather finish your breakfast first?”

He knew Zenyatta was teasing him for his overeagerness, but Genji thought he had the right to be the unreasonable student every once in a while and put his arm around Zenyatta’s slender yet unyielding waist.

“You are magnificent,” he said, reverently. “I’m sorry if I made you think differently. Trust me, you would be shocked to hear of all the things I’ve thought about you.”

“You must think I’m very innocent to not allow me a few thoughts about you as well, Genji,” Zenyatta said, his metal hand settling on his shoulder. “After all, you are exceptionally beautiful.”

A soft huff escaped Genji. The flattery was not needed, but he thought it was charming Zenyatta tried.

“You taught me rightly my new body is a strong vessel for my soul, but I cannot claim beauty anymore,” he said. After all, he could see his own twisted face in the reflection of Zenyatta’s metal, his skin a mass of scars, half his lower lip missing, his nose with a deep furrow in it.

“Your body is fine the way it is. But more importantly, out of all the people I have met, your being shines brightest to me, Genji,” Zenyatta said, squeezing Genji’s arm.

It was so tempting to believe him when he spoke with his soft, earnest voice, and it closed Genji’s throat for a moment. He embraced his master and made to stand up, tugging Zenyatta with him. The monk’s feet rose off the ground, his orbs still floating above their heads.

As he had brought the omnic over to the futons, Zenyatta leaned back a little.

“There is something I should tell you,” he said, as he settled onto the ground. “You have to take me as your student now.”

“You’ve never been with anyone?” Genji asked, after thinking this remark over, with considerable surprise. Now that he knew Zenyatta had the option, it seemed impossible to him someone like him would not have had admirers.

“I was never close to anyone in quite the same way that I am to you, so I never particularly felt the need.” Zenyatta tilted his head to the side a bit, regarding Genji with a quick glance, his hands folded to a pyramid, a combination of gestures Genji had come to equate with a sly smile on a human’s face. “Although now I wonder if I should have practised.”

“I have plenty of experience to share,” Genji was quick to assure him, practically glowing with the thought of Zenyatta’s affection for him. His master had met so many extraordinary people in his life and yet Genji was the only one he had considered being intimate with.

As he sank down, Zenyatta allowing him to lead the movement, the orbs spread out to move in a ponderously slow circle above them, making Genji think of stars with their colour of burnished gold. He considered the omnic under him, wondering what made him tick. For himself, he had always found it helpful to twist his fingers between his plating. Parts of him that were easy to break were usually outfitted with sensors to alert him with pain if they should be attacked, and could be gently stimulated to feel something less uncomfortable as well. Zenyatta was a model built with a lot less subtlety than Dr. Ziegler’s craft had permitted, but he, too, had important nodes of wires and joints.

“Do you know what brings you pleasure?” Genji asked.

“Mostly just my imagination,” Zenyatta answered.

“I won’t be able to help with that.”

“You do more than you realise.”

Considering that Zenyatta may have used a moment of quiet the same way Genji did, pleasuring himself to the thought of his partner, almost made Genji’s head spin with lust. He smiled and leaned their foreheads together with a click of metal, blinking up into the diffuse glow of Zenyatta’s lights.

“I promise that you will not leave unsatisfied, even if it takes me a little while to figure out your body. If you did, you would be the first.”

“I am always happy to see you reclaim self-confidence, my student,” Zenyatta teased, his fingers curiously running up Genji’s sides. Genji’s sensors were strong enough to register at least the slight pressure and make him tremble with anticipation.

“You must leave me this. It is the one skill no one ever tried to deny I had,” Genji joked. Sometimes, it was fun to be deliberately foolish and cocky in Zenyatta’s presence because that small mechanic chuckle always lifted Genji’s spirits.

His own hand had searched Zenyatta’s body for a weak spot to attack and he found that there was gap under the plates that looked like a solid ribcage that he could wriggle his finger into. Zenyatta did not seem to notice – probably could not, given the parts were just solid steel –, but when Genji pushed his fingertip into a nest of wiring, his body twitched like he had gotten an electric shock.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, you – no.”

The surprise was palpable in Zenyatta’s voice.

“You have not experimented as much as me,” Genji noted, just a little bit gleeful he could show Zenyatta something for once. Gently, he moved his finger between the sensitive inner parts of his partner’s body, triggering the sensors, and he nudged Zenyatta’s head back with his own until he had exposed the soft, moveable wiring at the join of his head and neck, running his tongue along it.

Since Zenyatta didn’t breath, it was sensible his breath did not catch, but there was a stuttering little noise he made that had Genji’s hips twitching against him, even though his own manhood was still hidden under the solid plating. He quickly reached downwards, fumbling the hatch open so that his skin could rub against the soft fabric of Zenyatta’s loose trousers. Zenyatta seemed unsure what to do with his hands, his metal fingers flying over Genji’s back, and he let out a hollow noise of pleasure when Genji stroked three of his fingers through the wires under his breastplate. Genji tasted the steel as he kept licking into the gap between head and neck and rutted against him.

There was a sudden, loud clatter in the room that had only been filled by their quiet voices and the clicking of their metal bodies so far. Something hit Genji hard in the shoulder. Zenyatta froze and Genji immediately drew back his hands, sitting up to reach for his sword which was lying next to the bed.

Belated, he realised that what had hit him in the back was one of Zenyatta’s orbs. Together with his master, he watched them idly roll away in all directions over the tatami mats.

Genji laughed.

“Am I making it difficult for you to concentrate?” he asked.

“You take great pleasure in disturbing my peace,” Zenyatta answered, without being able to sound anything but amused about the fact. “I – maybe you could give me a moment to get used to it. It’s a lot to take in.”

“Of course.”

Though Genji would have loved to tease Zenyatta until he didn’t know where up and down were, enticed by the idea of unfastening the firm grip he had on his self-control, he didn’t mean to push him now. Instead, he sat back.

“Would you undress?” he asked. “I want to see you.”

Zenyatta, too, rose a little and pulled off the wide trousers over his long, metallic legs. Now that he was naked, Genji saw that he did have a manhood – though it seemed more like the metal version of a toy one might be able to buy at an adult store –, as well as a hole lined with a black material that looked smooth and yielding. Again, he was forced to consider that the only reason Zenyatta had these parts was because they had once been meant to be utilised by someone for their own pleasure. Genji found himself curling his arms around the omnic in silence, pinning him to the ground.

“Genji? What troubles you?” Zenyatta asked, gently, dragging his fingers over the back of his head.

“I will be using parts that someone installed to abuse you.”

“You won’t use me at all, I’m allowing it.” Zenyatta cupped Genji’s head with his large metal hand. “This is not the time for disquiet, Genji, or revenge against shadows you can’t even grasp.”

“I can’t help it,” Genji said, muffled against Zenyatta’s neck. “I don’t like the reason that you were built this way.”

“I like to think that, in the greater context of fate, the reason I was built this way is because I was meant to meet you,” Zenyatta said warmly.

His master did always have a way with words. Genji could feel himself melt against him and suddenly he didn’t think he could wait. It was not the frantic, fleeting desire he knew from his youth, but a wish to finally be united with Zenyatta.

He reached downwards, getting himself fully hard with a couple of strokes as he kissed between the wires and rods of Zenyatta’s neck.

“May I begin?” he asked.

“Yes, I would like that,” Zenyatta answered, pulling Genji’s face closer to him.

“I could never deny you, master,” Genji said, a little more playfully now, as he positioned himself. Against the head of his cock, he could feel Zenyatta’s entrance getting damp quickly. He supposed it had to be something done by Zenyatta’s choice, for an owner would not care to go through the trouble of making an omnic experience pleasure first; but he was able to let the thought go now and rather consider how willingly Zenyatta opened himself for him.

With his metal limbs and hard frame, Zenyatta was not the most comfortable lover, but Genji held on to him with all he had, carefully moving two fingers under the plates of his ribcage again until he heard those small computer noises before he moved inside of him. Though Zenyatta still seemed unsure what to do with his hands, their rhythm was found almost instantly, Zenyatta moulding himself to Genji’s movements. Moving slow and deliberate, Genji thought of them together – all that mattered.

As he kissed Zenyatta’s neck, he found the metal heating under his skin. Suddenly, there were tendrils of energy seeping into his flesh, much like what he felt when Zenyatta kept his orb of healing on him. Indeed, the omnic under him glowed faintly golden with the power of the iris flowing through him and Genji, pushing himself up on one arm to regard him, was breathless at the beautiful sight.

“Please, Genji,” Zenyatta asked in a voice full of desire, so unlike his usual calm self. “Please don’t stop.”

In his awe, Genji had stilled his movements, but the request sent a bolt of arousal straight through him.

“Yes,” he gasped. “Of course.”

He rocked into him again, his mind filled with thoughts of the warm glow surrounding him and the perfect way that he fit into Zenyatta’s body and in that moment he really could believe that Zenyatta had been built for the purpose of doing this with him, only him.

He had been so preoccupied with the experience that it took him by surprise when Zenyatta flinched, arching off the ground, the light so bright now that Genji had to close his eyes. However, his master seemed even more confused, holding on to Genji with both hands as he stuttered meaningless syllables. It was Genji’s pleasure to ride him through his peak, happy there seemed to be one even though his body might not have been built for the experience. He drove into him as deep as he could, until Zenyatta collapsed against the futon and the room grew a shade darker as the light emanating from him dimmed to a low, firefly-like glow inside his metal frame. Genji found himself watching him with rapt attention as he drove into him with long, deep thrusts.

“Zenyatta, may I come in you?” he asked impulsively, kissing the warm lights on his forehead that shone as bright as tiny full moons.

The omnic nodded his head and, thankful, Genji let go of his last shred of self-control, releasing himself inside him.

When he was finished, Genji rested against his lover. His body could no longer be exhausted by an activity as miniscule as sex – and especially not since Zenyatta’s pleasure had actually replenished Genji’s energy with its golden glow –, but he still enjoyed a moment of recuperation to let his whirring mind come to a halt. Zenyatta’s broad metal hand was running along his back in a deliberate, slow motion, as if Genji was a cat.

“What did you think?” Genji asked, his chin resting on his arms that were folded on Zenyatta’s chest, unable to convince himself to slide out just yet, still enjoying the feeling of being connected to Zenyatta.

“It was wonderful,” Zenyatta hummed. “I had no idea it could be so intense.”

“Oh, I was going easy on you,” Genji said, with another brief resurgence of his youthful ego, grinning as he kissed Zenyatta’s face. “We must do this again, there is so much I have to show you.”

“Gladly. Perhaps I will be able to do more than hold on, too. I feel like I was very idle this time. I was a bit overwhelmed.”

“It was perfect,” Genji declared, unable to wipe the smile from his face. Yes, he looked forward to Zenyatta experimenting and would gladly be his subject, but if all he were to do was simply spoil him and watch his reactions for the rest of their lives, he would be glad, too.

Genji sank against him again, enveloped by Zenyatta’s arms and inside him still. Outside, the rain that had driven Zenyatta inside last night to catch Genji had started again and Genji listened to its pattering against the windowpanes with a smile.


End file.
